


A Blind Date

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Blind Date, Double Dating, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: Request: Hiiiii :) can I request Bill fluff, I don’t care what it’s about just really fluffy🥰Your friend invites you on a blind double date with someone who equally isn't in the mood to do this.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Reader, Bill Hader/You
Kudos: 42





	A Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this four times and each time, it either got deleted or never saved. So enjoy this petty One Shot.

Your friend was going on a date and you were going along with her. Why? Because her boyfriend had a friend who is single and lonely and your friend decided that she knew the “perfect” person to set him up with.

So here you were sitting in a booth at a fifties themed diner waiting on your dates. You didn’t mind going on dates even though you haven’t been to one in a while. You could be a bit awkward and shy but the thing about this is that it’s a blind date and that didn’t sit well with you. You’ve heard stories and you know how they could turn out. A blind date was a prize on a game show and the guy was a serial killer! So of course you would be nervous.

Soon enough though, two men entered the diner. One had a smile on his face with a spring in his step while the other had his hands shoved in his pockets and a sulk to follow him. As they slid into the booth, your date gave you a small smile, a nod, and a “Hi.” all in that order while you returned his greeting. You weren’t going to lie. He was handsome and that within itself exceeded your expectations for him so far. What you were going to bet on is that he could be an asshole and you wouldn’t be surprised if you would hate his guts by the end of the night.

Once introductions were made, you found out two things. One: his name is Bill. Two: he could do impressions and that made your friend more excited about that fact than you.

“Oh really?! Can you do one now? Can you do one of me? Or how about…Hmmm…How about Stewie from Family Guy? Can you do that?” You placed a hand on her arm to grab her attention.

She turns to look at you and you tell her, “I don’t think he wants to do that now, Y/F/N. I think he gets asked that question enough on his own.” You say with a smile.

“Of course! I’m so sorry for overstepping you like that.” She said as she realized you were right.

“It’s fine.” He says trying to brush off the moment. He takes a quick peek at you while you give him an apologetic smile only to see that an arm comes right in front of your vision. Your friend finding interest on the mini jukebox that was on your end of the table inserted a quarter into the machine and what played made you roll your eyes. Bill noticed and as soon as the song started, he fully understood why you would roll your eyes.

Milkshake by Kelis was the song she chose and you couldn’t help but feel a bit irritated at it. Your friend took notice as she made eye contact with you. Unfortunately, as you looked at her, a mischievous smile grew and when you give her a confused look her eyes looked from you to the jukebox.

You turn to look at the jukebox with confusion still laced. Bill did the same as he noticed the exchange between you two and his eyes widen as he made the realization before you do.

With a quarter, the jukebox would allow you to choose three songs to play. The three songs chosen were all Milkshake. You closed your eyes trying to contain your frustration. She was trying to make this difficult, wasn’t she?

“Hey babe, you wanna check out those postcards over there?” Shes says in a sickly sweet voice to which you whip your head to. You look at her with disbelief as she gives you a thumbs up from behind Bill.

It was silent between you two, except for the voice of Kelis to fill the void. Ugh, it was awkward and you have no idea what to do. You did have one idea as the irritation reached all new levels.

You went under the table and unplugged the jukebox from the outlet. Once you sat up straight, Bill looked at you with raised eyebrows.

“Sorry! I just couldn’t stand to listen to that song two more times…”

“No, no it’s cool I get it.”

“It’s just-” You start off and then leaned over closer to him so you didn’t have to speak so loud for him to hear. “I don’t get it. It’s a diner that’s meant to look like the 50’s and yet they have jukeboxes that play songs from today. I mean, that’s just confusing. Are we in the 50’s or did they just decide not to bother with getting songs from that era?” You finished off.

“Oh man, yeah! I get it! It’s so mind boggling and weird. It’s definitely throwing me off for some reason.” Bill said in agreement. “But yeah, I have a friend who did the same thing at some other diner when he was young and all it played was What’s New Pussycat? until they unplugged it.”

You laugh at what he just said, amused that you weren’t the only one who experienced this kind of torment. He laughed along with you not knowing that the other found each others laugh contagious.

Once you two settled, it went back to the awkward silence. Bill knew why it was awkward. He wanted to get something off his chest and he knew he was prolonging it more than he needed to.

“Uh, hey…” You gave him your full attention as you noticed the shift in tone of his voice. “Um, I know that your friend set you up on this date and I just want to say if you wanna go home while they’re not looking, then that’s totally cool. I get that blind dates are…sucky, so I wouldn’t hold it against you if you left.” You were surprised at his honesty and selflessness at the situation. Enough that you actually didn’t want to leave. He’s handsome and not the asshole you imagined him to be and it piqued your interest enough to want to see where this would go.

“Listen, if this were any other dickhead out on the streets, I would’ve taken that offer in a heartbeat but I’m not convinced I wanna do that just yet…” you chuckle at the end of your sentence. His blue eyes look up at you in surprise and then there was a smile. Now he was the one surprised that a pretty girl wants to give him a go.

“I mean, if you want!” You quickly added.

Bill furrows his brows and leans back against his seat as he nods his head. “Oh no no, I mean yeah, I mean, yes! I do, want to, uh keep this going if you’re cool with it.” He awkwardly spilled.

You lean into the table once more with hands clasped on top and a smirk on your face. Bill leans in, understanding that this was another statement for his ears only. “Yeah. Actually I was thinking…Do you wanna go and maybe do our own thing? You know? So they’re not hovering and annoying us the whole night?”

Bill was wide-eyed for a second until he registered what you finally said. “Uh, Yeah! Sure!” You smile at him and somehow found himself smiling as well. It had been awhile since he’d been on a date and was genuinely smiling instead of doing it for pleasantries.

You take one of the napkins at the table and a crayon that was provided for any children that eat here and drew a crude drawing for your friend as a message. Bill smiled at the kid-like fashion of your goodbye note. Once done, the both of you stood and headed out of the diner.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets while yours held onto your purse. Once you two exited (him holding the door like the gentleman you never thought of him to be), you two walked off in a comfortable silence this time until he spoke up.

“You know, when you said we should go do our own thing, I honest to God thought that you meant you were ready to go do a one and done.” You looked at with an amused shock look. “I mean, I know it’s been awhile since I’ve gotten laid but I thought that was a little too quick and easy.” Bill chuckled.

You only burst out laughing which caused Bill to smile more and giggle at the infectious sound. “Listen, I’m not that easy,” you walk ahead of him turning around to walk backwards. “But you’ll never know, you might get lucky.” You shrug and give a sideways smile and then release another laugh.

Bill could already tell how well this date was going to go and yet at the same time it was a complete mystery. He kept on smiling surprised as to how happy he suddenly was compared to the moment he received news that he had to go on a date.

Bill’s long legs made the attempt to catch up with you as he says “Hey! Don’t tease! I’m a boy in the body of a man, my feelings can get hurt very easily!”


End file.
